gods_rushfandomcom-20200213-history
Hades
Hero Intro Front row Support. Can handle lots of damage without care. Stat Growth Skills Death's Veil Applies a barrier that absorbs damage and converts it into HP =While veiled, Hades is unaffected by Medusa's Ultimate and knockback Deadly Gambit Heals target with least HP if it’s an ally or damages it if it’s an enemy =Targets the hero with least HP; even himself. Hades' Will Applies a barrier on a random ally. When destroyed, damages enemies nearby =Targets an ally with least HP by percentage; even himself. =Shield absorbs 50 points of damage, and deals 12 additional damage upon breaking per skill level. Eternal Dirge Reduce MAG for all allies (Passive) =Reduces magic damage to allies by 4% at level 1; increases 1% per level. =Aura still persists after death Evolve White → Green * 1 x Plain Circlet * 3 x Olive Branch * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Emerald Ring Green → Green + 1 * 1 x Energy Stick * 1 x Skull Wrap * 1 x Heart Ring * 1 x Wooden Shield * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Mercury Boots Green + 1 → Blue * 1 x Life Crystal * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Face Mask * 1 x Mercury Boots * 1 x Emerald Ring Blue → Blue + 1 * 1 x Dark Cloak * 1 x Robber's Papers * 1 x Rose Stone * 1 x Lex Bangle * 1 x Gladiator Belt * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 1 → Blue + 2 * 1 x Life Scepter * 2 x Original Fake Ring * 1 x Kicks Drum * 1 x Life Crystal II * 1 x Power Leg Blue + 2 → Purple * 1 x Mana Stone * 1 x Power Leg * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Palmed Scarf * 1 x Orb of Dreams * 1 x Smelling Salt Purple → Purple + 1 * 1 x Flame Heart * 1 x Giant Bardiche * 1 x Wizard Staff * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Life Crystal III * 1 x Bladed Boots Purple + 1 → Purple + 2 * 1 x Life Stone * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Holy Tears * 1 x Barbaric Axe * 1 x Gift Shirt (Lv 70) * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 2 → Purple + 3 * 1 x Blessed Shield * 1 x Mithril Plate * 1 x Gift Sword * 1 x Ancient Relic * 1 x Libra Scales * 1 x Winged Shoes Purple + 3 → Orange * 1 x Life Scepter * 1 x Ares' Sword * 1 x Persian Orb * 1 x Titan Humbler (lvl.80) * 1 x Life Crystal IV (lvl.77) * 1 x Winged Shoes Strategy Hades is a Front row Tank/Support. Use Hades' Ultimate ability when Hades is around 1/2 hp, as his Shield not only blocks incoming damage but converts the damage received into health. Hades has an incredibly large amount of sustain with his two shields and 2 healing spells. When pairing Hades with other front-line tanks, Hades will normally be placed behind other gods, making him slightly ineffective. He is placed behind Gods such as Chiron, Ares, and Hercules. His Epic (or Purple) Passive allows him to reduce incoming magic damage to himself and his team depending on the skill's level. Hero Shard Locations Hades' shards can be purchased 5 shards at a time from the Arena Mall for 500 Credits. His shards are guaranteed to be present in every restock. Quotes *(On summoning): "The angel of death has come." * (On selection): "Step aside! Let a pro handle this! *(When evolved): "My power is overwhelming!" Battle Animations and Sounds *(Running): -Floats on the ground while 3 blue flames follow him *(On Death's Veil activation): -Laughs as a ghostly shadow appears behind him while surrounding one's self with a fiery shield *(Deadly Gambit proc): -Sends out a ghostly apparition to attack with its scythe. *(Victory Dance): -Drinks coffee Category:Hero